


I'll be Your Shelter

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: This was supposed to be that military story none of you would write for me, but went wildly off course as they always do because I can never seem to help myself.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte Marie Matheson never dreamed that she’d actually die at the age of twenty-one no matter what statistics her uncle and his team of Marines had thrown at her when she was eighteen. 

However, crouched here, underneath the floorboards of the orphanage she taught at, she realized she would never get the chance to tell him he was right. Knowing him, he would shake his head with a snort, before kissing her forehead and pulling her into the safety of his arms. 

She quickly brushed the stray tear off her cheek at the thought. 

When Charlie’s younger brother had died due to health issues, her parents’ marriage had fallen apart. She had been miserably shuttled back and forth between homes, nannies and absent parents until her uncle had gotten wind of the situation and whisked her away to his home in South Carolina where he was a member of the Marine Raiders. 

The end result was that she had been raised by a motley assortment of Marines, and had loved every minute of it. There had always been someone there to make her dinner, take her to school, help her with her homework, and put her to bed. 

When Charlie turned sixteen, her uncle had met Nora, a fellow marine, who had a younger sister named Mia. The two girls had become attached at the hip moments after being introduced. Where one was, the other was sure to be somewhere nearby getting into trouble.

During their senior year of high school, a guest speaker from the peace corps had spoken to their class and from that moment one, that’s all they wanted to do. 

So, Miles and his best friend Bass had called in their team, sat the girls down and explained to them the risks that they would be taking. When they couldn’t be dissuaded they had been given a crash course in ‘S.E.R.E.’ Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape.

Now, three years later, and Charlie could be damned if she knew what to do. 

She and Mia had been on this assignment for the last eight months, and had gotten used to the rumblings and grumblings of an uprising by the local rebels who were dissatisfied with the current government. Things had escalated lately, but they’d been checking in every day and were simply warned to be cautious due to the rebels causing issues for the local security forces. 

They had gotten complacent, she decided as she sat crouched in this crawl space under the kitchen floor of the orphanage, and because of that complacency, she was going to die. 

She and these two beautiful children that clung to her in the hopes that she could save them. 

She had failed. 

She had failed them, and she had failed her Uncle Miles.

When they heard the shouts and gunshots from outside the building that morning, Charlie had ushered the young siblings she was with into the crawlspace, knowing that Mia would know where to find her. 

Only Mia hadn’t come. 

And that had been three days ago.

A day and a half ago, she had gotten desperate enough to sneak out of their hiding place and into the kitchen to find food for the children. But now the food was almost gone and she’d have to make a decision soon. Leave the hiding space and find a way off this mountain or wait for the local security forces to rescue them. 

She wasn’t a fan of either.

“Charlie eat?”  Casmini asked softly in her broken English, holding out a piece of bread.

“No, I’m not hungry,” Charlie lied to the child “You eat it.”

“Wait for Rizoon,” she whispered, looking at her baby sister asleep on Charlie’s lap.

Charlie nodded silently as she leaned against a nearby support post. They were all hungry, dirty and sweaty and Charlie couldn’t wait to give them each a bath. 

She sighed as she ran the options through her mind once again. It was hard to judge time huddled in the dark, but she thought it had been at least a day since they’d heard anything from anyone. Surely it would be safe for them to leave their hiding spot and cautiously make their way to the nearby village. 

And with that thought, the floorboard above her head creaked. Someone, or several someone’s were walking through the orphanage.

Turning to Casmini, Charlie held a finger to her lips. Cassie nodded in return, her little eyes as big as moons in her face. Transferring Rizoon to her lap, Charlie turned and faced the trap door, putting herself between the door and the children. 

Quietly listening, what she heard took her breath away. Not only were the voices speaking English, but they sounded American as well.

* * *

“What the fuck happened here?” Bass Monroe asked no one in particular as he and his team entered the rundown building. They’d searched all the other structures on the property and Bass refused to let his emotions get the best of him. He would find Mia and Charlie if it was the last thing he did. He would not be the one to tell Miles and Nora that something had happened to the two girls.

The two first sergeants had been informed of the uprising and the fact that the girls were missing on their way to another mission. They were quickly diverted to the military base closest to the girls, where Miles had been put on a plane heading back to the states to attend to his wife, whom had gone into premature later at the news, and Bass and their team had jumped on a helicopter to be dropped on the mountain the girls were currently calling home.

They had been directed to the small village near the orphanage, but there was no sign of Charlie or Mia so they headed further up the mountain to where the orphanage was located.

It was eerie how quiet the place was. It should have been teeming with children running and playing but there was nothing.

“Nothing good,” Jeremy Baker replied quietly to Bass’ question as they looked around.

“I’ve got blood over here,” Scanlon called out.

“Here too,” Alec chimed in.

“Any sign of Charlie or Mia?” Bass asked.

“No,” Jeremy answered, his lips pursed. “We need to split up.”

Bass nodded. “Jason, Scanlon, and Vincent, get outside and poke around. We’ve got about five minutes before we have to split. I don’t like the vibe I’m getting.”

Bass simply couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. They hadn’t seen nor heard anyone but the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. The faster they found Charlie and Mia and got the hell out of here the happier they would all be.

Bass watched as half the team left through the kitchen, it’s door hanging off one hinge, and then turned his attention back to the rooms he could see. There was blood everywhere and the kitchen was a wreck.

“I don’t think they just ran away,” Alec said with a grim expression as he stared at three bodies in the dining room.

“Bodies,” Bass relayed to Jeremy. Thankfully none of them belonged to the girls. “Local women. Looks like they were shot.”

The men stood silent for a moment taking in the gruesome scene. It was one thing for rebels to kill anyone with a weapon. It was a whole other thing to shoot and kill defenseless women and children. In the silence, a sound in the kitchen had Bass spinning around and pointing his weapon without thought. He stared in disbelief as a small section of the floor was slowly pushed upwards.

Glancing to his left, he saw that Jeremy and Alec had their weapons trained on the spot as well. The first thing he saw was a small hand pushing up the trap door at their feet and then a dirty blond head slowly rising up over the edge of the floor. Her eyes were wide, and she looked terrified. 

“Baby girl? Is that you?” Bass asked roughly.

“Bass?” Charlie whispered in disbelief. A lone tear slipping down her cheek. Her eyes flickered to Jeremy and Alec. “Where’s Uncle Miles?”

“Charlie, listen to me. I need you to show us your hands,” Bass instructed her without lowering his weapon. The fact that she was standing or kneeling meant that there could be others with her and those others might be unfriendlies.

Charlie did as she was instructed without question, having spent most of her life on one marine base or another with him and Miles.

“Is Mia with you?” he asked.

He hated the look of anguish that crossed her face. “No. Haven’t you found her?”

“No. Not yet. Is there anyone else down there with you?” 

“You have to find her,” she whispered, looking over at Jeremy.

“We’re still looking,” Jeremy assured her, glad that Bass had kept him nearby. Charlie and Mia both knew he and Alec. The others not so much. A friendly face would go a long way in this situation.

Charlie nodded. “I’m sure she’s fine. Just hiding like I’ve been.”

Bass and Jeremy exchanged looks. It was doubtful with the amount of blood they’d seen, but confirming that her best friend was in all likelihood dead wouldn’t help matters.

“Where’s Uncle Miles?” she asked again. 

“He’s at home with Nora. She was in labor the last time I talked to him.”

“The baby’s coming? That’s good,” she whispered looking down at her feet.

“Charlie!” Bass barked dragging her attention back to him. “Who’s down there with you?” 

Gunfire rang out in the quiet of the morning as soon as the question left his mouth.

Charlie flinched and the three men froze. “We have to help them, Bass. Promise me you’ll help them,” Charlie said softly, breaking the silence.

“Who is it Charlie?” Jeremy asked, taking a step forward when Bass seemed unable to reply.

Scrunching her forehead, Charlie ducked down for a moment putting them on edge, but reappeared with a toddler hanging from her neck and another, not much older clinging to her waist.

“Fuck” Alec said under his breath, looking at the scene in front of him.

_ Fuck was right, _ Bass thought. 

“Alright,” he said, kneeling next to the hidey hole, swinging his weapon around to his back. “Come on up, little miss,” he said, holding his hands out to the girl wrapped around Charlie’s waist.

“It’s okay,” Charlie assured the girl. “He’s a friend.”

The girl looked from Charlie to Bass and letting go of Charlie, took a step forward. “That’s a girl,” Bass praised, lifting her up from her armpits and setting her on the floor beside him. He held out his hands for the smaller girl next, Charlie turning her in her arms to pass her up.

“Cassie, keep your eyes on me, okay?” Charlie said as Bass took Rizzy. The girl nodded in acknowledgement. 

Setting the girl down next to her sister, Bass reached his hand down to Charlie. She grabbed on and he easily hauled her up. “Hey, baby girl,” he greeted softly tucking her grimy hair behind her ear.

“Hey Bass,” she whispered, choking back a sob. 

The fact that she wasn’t reaming his ass out told Bass more than he needed to know. Calling her “Baby Girl,” always resulted in a feisty response of, “I’m not a baby and I’m most certainly not a GIRL, which you’d know if you’d open your eyes, jackass.”

Letting go of her when he was sure she was steady on her feet, Bass reached into his pocket pulling out a roll of lifesavers, a habit he had picked up when Charlie had come to live with Miles. “I have just the thing,” Bass said, prying two of the candies from the package. 

“I don’t think they’ve ever had candy,” Charlie replied, her voice scratchy as she thought back to all the times she had been on the receiving end of that roll of candy. 

“Then it’s time they find out,” Bass replied calmly, with a friendly smile plastered on his face, holding out the candy on his palm. 

Not surprisingly, the girls looked up at Charlie as if asking for permission. She nodded at them and Cassie was the first to reach out, popping it in her mouth. She smiled up at them at the sweet taste. 

“Yeah, red’s my favorite too,” Bass said softly as he handed Rizzy her piece. 

“Sorry, baby girl. I’m all out” he said, turning to Charlie. 

“It’s okay.”

Bass doubted that, but didn’t comment. 

“Boss, we’ve gotta go,” Alec said uneasily as he eyed the windows. 

Bass nodded, keeping his eyes on Charlie. “This isn’t going to be easy with the kid’s,” he explained. 

Charlie nodded. “I know. That’s why I’m still here. I won’t leave them behind.”

Bass grasped her bicep. “We’re not leaving anyone behind. But you’ve got to trust me. Understand?”

Charlie nodded in response, having heard that phrase from this man more than a few times in her life and he had always kept his word. 

“Neville found something,” Vincent said, sticking his head in the house. 

“Stay close to me, and don’t make a sound,” Bass instructed Charlie, watching as she picked up Rizzy, and took hold of Cassie’s hand. 

With a nod, Bass swung his weapon back around so it was at the ready and lead the way out of the kitchen, Jeremy beside the girls and Alec at their six. The rest of the men fell in around them as they made their way towards Jason and Scanlon. 

They were looking down at something, but Bass couldn’t make out what it was. It was a few more steps before the smell hit him and he immediately started breathing through his mouth.

Stopping, he turned towards Charlie. “Stay here and stay quiet.”

She nodded in concern, but other than that, gave no other reaction and Bass was thankful she had no idea what that smell was. He was also grateful the strong willed woman was doing as he asked and not questioning him on his every move as she was want to do. 

“I’ll stay with them,” Alec said softly, stepping up next to Charlie. 

Bass nodded. “Be right back.” 

He and Jeremy made their way to where the others were standing and stared down at a large hole in the ground and almost lost it. The stench from the bodies was overwhelming. At least two dozen of them piled on top of each other, thrown away like they were trash. Flies swarmed the pit. The worst was that most of the dead were children. 

Little girls and a few women whom had all been shot. 

“Jesus Christ, that’s Mia,” Jeremy said at his side as he looked down at a body lying to the side. 

“We need to get her out of there,” Jason said his jaw flexing in anger. “We promised to bring her home.”

All of the men nodded. It wouldn’t be pleasant, but their mission was to get both of the girls out of the country.

“How do we want to do this?” Jeremy asked. 

Jason opened his mouth to respond as a loud burst of gunfire echoed from the jungle around him.

‘Shit,” Scanlon swore as Jeremy flipped the safety off his weapon. 

“There’s no time,” Bass said. ”We have to get out of here.” 

“We can’t leave her,” Jason argued. “I’ll get her and meet you back at the village.” 

They could hear shouting nearby. The rebels were way too fucking close.

“We aren’t splitting up,” Jeremy hissed, grabbing the kids arm. “We need to go.” 

“She’s our mission! We can’t leave her!” Jason insisted, pulling against his friend. 

“She’s gone, Jason. We can’t get down the mountain with her body, and get Charlie and those girls out,” Vincent hissed. “We’ll come back and get her after the rebels are taken care of.” 

Jason looked like he wanted to protest further and jump into that hole regardless of orders, but he knew the odds were against them. 

“We’re coming back for her,” he finally declared to the older men. Promise me we’ll come back for her.”

Jeremy looked him in the eyes. “We’ll come back for her.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie had no idea what Bass and his men were looking at, but knew it wasn’t good, whatever it was. 

She had heard Miles, Bass and Jeremy talk about these assignments before and knew the fact that the kids couldn’t be found was a bad sign. She’d also seen the bodies in the dining room when she’d snuck out for food, but still held out hope that most of them had escaped into the jungle and had been able to hide. 

“Can you run with her?” Bass asked urgently, as he jogged back towards her and the girls. 

“Yes,” Charlie replied, regardless if she could or not because the alternative was to die.

He didn’t question her, simply said Vincent's name, which had the man swinging Cassie up onto his back where she latched on like her life depended on it. 

The next thing Charlie knew, she heard the sound of men talking and Bass had his hand on her back, urging her forward. 

Charlie ran. She ran harder than she’d ever run in her life and she ran a lot. She was a runner, but fleeing for your life was a lot different than running to work off a few pounds. Unable to control her breathing, she felt like an elephant crashing through the jungle.

They ran for probably five minutes straight, before they slowed and stopped. “Give her to me,” Bass ordered, holding out his arms. 

“I’m okay,” Charlie insisted, dragging in lungfuls of air. 

“You’re doing great,” Bass acknowledged, “and now that we’re out of immediate danger, I can take her so you can save your strength.”

“Okay,” Charlie finally agreed, passing the child over, the two of them looking like they did this every day.    
  


“I’ve got ya,” Bass assured the little girl as he settled her small body against his. It reminded Charlie of how natural he had always been around children. Probably from having two younger sisters. They’d died when Charlie was little, but Charlie knew he missed them and his parents terribly. He always put on a brave face during the holidays, but every now and again, when he thought no one was looking, the facade crumbled and you could see the grief in his eyes. She often wondered if he had never married because he was afraid of losing anyone else. 

She smiled when he caught her staring. “I forgot how good you were with kids.”

“Anyone would be easier to deal with than you, brat,” he winked, causing Charlie to roll her eyes. 

“We need to keep moving,” Jeremy said, coming up beside them. “The longer we stand here, the greater chance one of the roving bands will find us.”

Bass nodded, looking back to Charlie. “Do your best to keep up. We’ll stop again soon, so you and the girls can drink and eat.”

The thought of food made Charlie nauseous even though she hadn’t eaten in over a day. She simply nodded and they headed out. She fell into the line of men as they trekked through the jungle, walking at a fast clip rather than an all out run. Charlie simply concentrated one putting one foot in front of the other. She refused to embarrass her uncle or Bass in front of their friends and colleagues by being the weakest link. 

After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped. Lifting her head, the sight of the village where she and Mia had lived took her breath away. The small wooden shacks that had lined the main road were burnt to the ground, nothing but smoldering shells. There was no one milling around or the smell of roasting meat. The only thing she could smell was smoke.

“Is it possible that Mia made her way back here?” Charlie asked Bass as she scanned her surroundings, not seeing the look that passed between him and Jeremy. 

“She didn’t make it,” the one they called Jason blurted out.

“What?” Charlie gasped in disbelief, turning wet eyes towards Bass. 

“Damnit, Neville,” Jeremy growled at the younger man. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” the younger man added. 

Charlie swallowed thickly, confused at the pain and hurt she saw in his eyes. “Was she in that pit back at the orphanage? Was that what you were looking at?”

“Yes,” the young man answered, but not elaborating. 

Remembering the awful smell in the air when they neared the pit, she immediately gagged at the image her mind provided, turning away from them as she dropped to her knees and began to dry heave.  However, there was nothing in her stomach, not even a drop of water so all she could do was close her eyes and ride it out. 

“Easy Charlotte, I’ve got you,” Bass whispered near her ear as a hand came to rest on her stomach and another at her shoulder, holding her up. At the sound of his voice, Charlie couldn’t help but let loose a sob as she leaned into him. 

Mia was her best friend.  She was her best friend and she was never going to see her again. 

Charlie clutched onto Bass’ vest. “We have to go back, Bass. We can’t just leave her in that hole.”

“We can’t. Not right now. It’s too dangerous. Not while we're trying to evade the rebels.” 

“And trying to keep me and the girls alive.”

Bass nodded. 

“Jesus, Bass” Charlie breathed. “How am I supposed to face Nora?”

“Charlie, none of this is your fault, do you hear me? Not. Your. Fault. We’re going to bring Mia home, just not right this second. Once we get you home, we’ll come back for her.” 

Charlie slumped against him tiredly. 

Bass pressed his lips against her temple. “You can’t blame yourself, baby girl. It’ll eat you alive and you can’t do that to yourself. I should know.”

Charlie grasped the hand that was on her shoulder, lacing their fingers together. 

“Okay?” he asked

Charlie closed her eyes as she licked her lips, “Okay for now.” 

Bass nodded and helped her to her feet. “We need to talk about the girls.” 

Charlie looked up at him, and then over at the girls who were sitting with Alec and Scanlon, eating some crackers and drinking from a canteen. 

“What about them?”

“What are your plans for them once we reach the capital?"

_Shit,_ Charlie thought, what would she do. She couldn’t let them be taken away from her just to be put into another orphanage and she had to go home. At least for a while until this whole mess was sorted.

Seeing the panic on her face, Bass pulled her close and she wrapped her arms under his, burying her face into the crook of his neck. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Bass promised her as anxiety gripped her chest at the thought of being separated from the girls. 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie let go of the man in front of her, determined not to break down again and took a step backwards, her eyes meeting Neville's where he stood a bit away from everyone else, looking unapproachable and angry. 

“He blames me for Mia doesn’t he,” Charlie asked. 

“No. He’s frustrated, angry and doesn’t know how to hide his emotions.” 

Charlie hummed unconvinced. 

“Come’on. I know you’re wrecked right now. Let's get you something to drink and eat.”

“As long as the girls are taken care of,” she replied, bringing a hand to her stomach where it fluttered at the care he was showing her. She’d had a crush on her Uncles friend for as long as she could remember. They’d even talked about it once and he had gently let her teenage self down without crushing her heart in the process. 

“Do you feel sick again?” he asked.

“No. I’m good,” she replied, dropping her hand.

Bass narrowed his eyes. “If you feel sick, you tell me. We’ve got a long way to go and if something is wrong, I need to know.”

“I promise,” Charlie assured him. “I wouldn’t do anything to put you and your team in danger, Bass.”

Putting a hand on her back, Bass guided her over to the girls and handed her a canteen before pulling out an MRE.

* * *

Once the girls were fed, Bass and Vincent once again took up their charges, Cassie wrapped around VIncent’s back and Rizzy asleep in Bass’ arms having fallen asleep after eating. Bass walked behind Charlie, keeping a watchful eye on her. He knew she was beyond done, but was doing her best to keep pace with them. She hadn’t once complained and had done everything he’d asked of her.

He had to wonder what the little ones had already seen in their short lives. Thanks to Charlie’s acceptance of him and his men, the girls had as well and seemed to understand that silence was safety. Not knowing what was going to happen to them in the capital was beginning to bother him. He hadn’t had time to talk to Jeremy or Alec but what else could they do but find another orphanage. They had no paperwork or identification so there was no way they’d be able to take them back to the states.

When Charlie stumbled, Bass sped up, so he was walking just behind her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” she replied, without looking at him.

He was just about to signal for a break when he heard movement to his left. Reaching out, he grabbed Charlie’s arm, but she had already stopped moving, her head swiveling in the direction of the noise.

Without a word, Alec came forward taking Rizzy from him, leaving Bass in charge of Charlie. Within seconds the men and their young charges had faded into the jungle. Their best bet would be to lay low and let whoever was headed for them pass by. 

Stepping up behind Charlie, Bass placed a hand over her mouth and picked her up off her feet. Turning, he ran a few yards back the way they had come before turning off the animal trail they were following, the leaves of the surrounding trees, swallowing them up. 

Seeing a fallen tree, Bass carried her to the other side before putting her back on the ground and placing a finger to his lips. Charlie nodded like he was an idiot, causing him to roll his eyes and point to the ground. Instantly dropping to the ground, Charlie got as close to the tree as she could. 

Bass lay next to her, so they were chest to chest, covering as much of her body as he could with his own as he tucked her up against him, pressing her dirty, but very white face between his shoulder and neck moving the weeds and grass with his hand to help camouflage them. It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than nothing. Fisting a hand full of dirt, he brought it up to her head and began to silently rub it into her blond hair. With its shots of natural highlights, it would stand out like a sore thumb if anyone stumbled by them. 

Keeping himself busy helped Bass ignore the way she fit under him perfectly and the way she unconsciously pressed closer against him, one hand grasping onto the neck of his tack vest. He reminded himself that he was here to protect her, not to seduce her. 

“Shhh,” Bass whispered next to her ear. “They’re gonna walk right past us.” 

He felt her swallow and then nod as she attempted to copy his breathing. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, and then went silent as the sound of voices could be heard now. A group of men speaking the local dialect. Their tone was easy and relaxed. He tightened his hold on Charlie as they stopped on the nearby trail.

There was a burst of laughter and then the sound of footsteps headed their way.

Sliding his hand down slowly, Bass eased his K-BAR out of its sheath at his waist, holding it tightly in his fist. Charlie had begun to shake, pressing her face further into the crook of his neck. Unable to reassure her with his voice, Bass stroked her head with his free hand. He would die before letting anything happen to her.

The footsteps stopped on the other side of the tree and Bass heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper and then the steady stream of someone taking a piss.

When someone yelled and the man next to them yelled back, Bass kept his breathing steady for Charlie’s sake. The hand clutching his vest, released and he felt her fingers flutter against the base of his throat.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the man went silent and zipped himself back up. Bass knew this was the moment. He’d either go back the way he came or God forbid, come around the fallen tree and shit would hit the fan.

He tensed, getting ready for a fight, when another shout from the trail had the man turning back the way he came. Charlie whimpered softly against his neck, her breath causing goose bumps to rise along his arms. This was his best friends’ niece for fuck’s sake. He’d been practically another uncle to her. But lying here with her underneath him, clinging to him for safety, her lips pressed to his neck and her fingers fluttering against his jaw, he didn’t feel like her uncle and she sure as fuck wasn’t his niece.

“Just a few more minutes,” he whispered next to her ear.

He felt her nod and then her muscles relax beneath him as she relaxed her head back on his shoulder and he heard her sniffle. Replacing his K-BAR he lifted his hand to her back. “You’re okay, Charlie, you’re okay. Just breathe,” he said softly, stroking her back up and down. “Miles is going to be so proud of you.”

Charlie sniffed again. “Promise not to tell him I cried?”

Bass chuckled softly. “Promise.”

Getting to his feet, Bass held out his hand and helped her up.

* * *

“Where are they?” Charlie asked once they’d reached the spot they had last seen the others. “Did the rebels get them?” she asked, eyes going wide as she spun around.

“Don’t Panic,” Bass said, pulling her to him. “We’ll keep going and catch up with them at the next meet up spot.”

“I’m worried about the girls,” Charlie admitted, looking up at him.

“The girls are fine,” Bass assured her as he squeezed her shoulders. “Now, let's get going or we’ll be the ones everyone is worried about.”


	3. Chapter 3

They had been walking for a while when Bass suddenly pushed Charlie off the trail, holding up a finger to silence her. They stood there, stock still, staring at each other as Bass tried to figure out who was coming up on them. 

A minute later he relaxed and motioned for her to follow as he moved back towards the trail. Lifting a hand to his mouth, he made a sound that Charlie thought was a cross between a bird and a frog, and not a moment later the sound was returned just before Alec and Vincent appeared with Cassie and Rizzy. 

A smile crossing her face, Charlie rushed towards the girls’, taking them from their protectors as she lowered them to the ground, covering their faces with kisses as she clung to them.

“Everything okay?” Bass asked.

Yeah,” Alec replied, looking down at where Charlie was fussing over the girls. “Those kids are amazing. It’s scary, sad how quiet they can get. Almost if they’re used to it.”

Bass nodded, “I thought the same thing. Where are the others?”

“Probably ahead of us. They can move faster without the kids.”

Bass nodded in agreement as he turned to look back at Charlie and the girls.

“They sure are close,” Vincent commented.

“She’s pretty attached to them,” Bass agreed as Charlie stood, taking one of their hands in each of hers.

"We should get going,” Alec suggested.

Moving towards the men, Charlie was surprised when Rizzy dropped her hand and walked up to Bass, indicating she wanted to be picked up. Charlie bit her lip to keep from chuckling as Vincent took Cassie and swung her up onto his back. 

“Let’s go,” Bass said gruffly, making a face at the little girl who copied him and then giggled.

Charlie grinned as she fell into line behind Alec and Vincent, Bass bringing up the rear. They eventually caught up with the other men and continued their hike through the forest without interruption, with only the occasional sound of gunfire, breaking the silence. Charlie supposed it was far enough away not to worry them as they continued on with their trek each time.

After one break in particular, Jeremy told her they were going to start looking for a place to bunk down for the night. Charlie frowned, looking around uneasily at the thought of spending the night out here, but kept her thoughts to herself.

Neville and Scanlon went ahead to scout, looking for a spot and returned within an hour. When they came to the spot, Charlie shuddered.

“Still hate bugs?” Bass asked, grinning down at her.

“I hate you,” Charlie grumbled back at him before heading over to help with the girls.

* * *

Two hours later, Charlie had herself and the girls fed, made sure the girls had gone potty and had settled them in the hollow created by three felled trees, Bass’ marines surrounding them.

There would be two men on watch at all times, which helped Charlie relax at the thought of sleeping out in the open where any one could stumble over them.

“Scoot over,” Bass said softly as he stepped into their hollow.

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked as she looked up at him from over her shoulder.

Bass shrugged as he lowered himself down beside her, pulling her back up against his chest as he wrapped a hand around her stomach. “You’ve been sleeping in my arms off and on for years. Figured tonight shouldn’t be any different.

Charlie rested her head on the shoulder he offered as she kept watch over the girls. “But it is different, isn’t it?” she asked, turning her head to look at him.

“Yeah, I think it is,” he breathed, bringing his lips down to hers softly. Pulling back, he brushed her hair away from her face.

“Go to sleep, Charlie. I’ll keep you safe,” Bass promised.

Searching his face as her fingers slid lightly down his jaw, Charlie finally nodded, letting herself relax into his arms. “I know you will. Night, Bass,” she sighed slipping into unconsciousness.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, Bass stretched out his arm, so all the girls were within his reach.

* * *

The next day was much like the last as they continued down the mountain, making their way closer to the capital and further away from the rebels. 

They could no longer hear gunshots and the further away they traveled the safer Charlie felt, but she knew Bass and his marines wouldn’t let their guard down until they were all on a plane to South Carolina. 

She smiled, watching as the two little girls trotted beside the big men that had become their protectors. Once they got tired they knew they only had to tug on a pant leg and someone would swing them up, letting them ride on their backs until they were ready to walk again.

Bass was hopeful that once they reached the small town at the base of the mountain, they’d be able to find a ride to the capital. Charlie was favoring her right foot and her limp was becoming more pronounced the further they’d gone, although she’d insisted it was tender from him kicking her during the night, which had his eyes wrinkling up and focusing on her face, knowing she was lying to him.

He had slept in fits and spurts throughout the night, waking at any noise or movement. 

Not that he was quite ready to admit it, but sleeping that close to Charlie had felt good. He had never let himself think about her in ‘sleeping with’ terms before, but last night he had. 

He had promised her that he’d keep her safe and he meant her heart as well. He would never break her heart over something he wasn’t sure about.

When they woke that morning, Charlie had grumbled about wanting coffee and a shower before she was even fully awake, but as Bass rose up over her, they had found themselves eye to eye. Something unspoken had passed between them before Bass had broken the silence and helped her to her feet where she wobbled and swayed for a moment before regaining her balance.

“I’m fine,” she swore with a dimpled smile, hobbling off after the girls.

Now, as he watched her limp, he knew something else was wrong. Making a noise with his mouth that Charlie decided sounded like a cricket, Jeremy found them a spot to settle down for a break, breaking out some crackers and water for the girls as Bass pulled Charlie aside.

“What’s wrong with your feet?” he asked

“Nothings wrong with my feet, Bass,” Charlie lied, refusing to meet his eyes. Refusing to be the weak link.

“Sit down,” he ordered.

Opening her mouth to object, Charlie remembered the promise she’d made him and snapping her mouth shut dropped to the ground.

Jeremy dropped a med kit down on the ground next to him as Bass began to untie her worn out sneakers. “I was able to get through to the commander. Our best bet is to get to the nearest town and barter for a ride into the capital.”

Bass knew Jeremy was just rattling off random information to take Charlie’s mind off her feet so tuned him out as he peeled off her wet sock. 

Wet socks. 

Fuck. 

She was wearing canvas tennis shoes and they’d crossed a stream yesterday afternoon. Wearing gore tex boots, it never occurred to him to think about her feet. 

“That bad?” Charlie asked, watching Bass’ facial expressions closely.

“Nah,” Jeremy replied for him, as Bass worked on the other foot. “Just need to let them breathe and dry out for a bit. When was the last time you had your shoes off?”

Charlie shrugged. “Probably the day of the attack.”

Jeremy reached for supplies that had miraculously appeared next to him, and he and Bass went to work. Wiping her feet with medicated wipes, they dried them as best they could with two cotton washcloths and then bandaged the worst of the blisters. Slipping a pair of dry, but oversized socks over everything, they got her back into her shoes. “Walk back and forth a few times. See how they feel,” Bass instructed. 

Charlie did as he asked. “They feel much better, thank you. I had no idea they had gotten that bad.”

Jeremy flashed her a wink as he gathered everything up and left them alone.

“Tonight, when we bed down you’ll need to take off your shoes and socks and let your feet breathe.

Charlie shuddered at the thought of having bugs run across her bare feet. Bass bit back a smile as he cupped her shoulder. “I promise to keep the bugs away.”

“My hero,” Charlie teased as Bass reached up to stroke her jaw. “I’m going to get you home safe and sound, Charlie. I promise.”

Eyes watering, Charlie nodded.

“Feet start hurting again, you speak up,” Jeremy warned, swinging a giggling Cassie up onto his back.

“Scouts honor,” Charlie replied, holding up the appropriate fingers.

“Matheson’s,” Jeremy replied dryly with a shake of his head, walking away with a five-year-old clinging to his back.

* * *

When they stopped for the day, the men decided that it was probably safe enough for a fire. After they ate, Bass had made the girls a small pallet and they had fallen asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the ground.

Settling down next to Bass, Charlie had laid her head in his lap as she wiggled her toes in front of the fire. “Better be careful or you’ll have some fried piggy’s,” he teased, pulling on her hair. Charlie looked up at him, but remained quiet as the men talked softly about their wives or sweethearts back home, wondering how Miles and Nora and the new baby were doing and planning their next bar-b-q.

Charlie smiled, remembering how much she missed being at home with Miles and Bass in South Carolina. When Miles and Nora finally got hitched, they’d sold that house and each bought their own. It had been nice having Nora and Mia so close, but she had missed Bass. 

It was time to go home, she decided. The inheritance from her grandparents had grown over the years and she had more than enough to buy a place of her own now. Maybe she could go to school or find a job with a non-profit somewhere. Maybe, she thought, turning to look at the girls beside her, she could become a mother.

“I can hear your wheels turning,” Bass said softly, tapping her temple. 

She blinked and realized the rest of the men had either bedded down or had disappeared into the brush to keep watch.

“I’m too tired to think,” she replied, sitting up as he put out the fire. When he was finished, she held out her hand. “Protect me from the bugs?”

Bass nodded, gesturing to her to get settled before dropping down beside her. Charlie backed up against him and sighed as his arm came around her holding her tight as she relaxed back into him.

Bass pressed a kiss to the skin behind her ear. “Good night, Charlotte.”

* * *

They set out at dawn that morning and made good time to the town sitting at the base of the mountain. There had been a few anxious hours finding someone who was willing to give them a ride to the capital. They’d eventually struck a deal with a father and son who agreed to drive them to the capital for a fee and piled into the back of two small pickup trucks.

Bass and Jeremy were riding in the first truck with Charlie and the girls while the rest of the men followed in the second. The warm wind blowing through their hair was a nice change from the sweltering heat of the jungle. 

Bass closed his eyes for a moment, happy to be off that fucking mountain and to have Charlie safe by his side. He dreaded having to tell Nora and Miles about Mia. The fact that they hadn’t even been able to bring her home made things even worse, but he’d deal with that when the time came. 

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the little girls tossing their heads in the wind, giggling madly as it whipped their long, dark hair this way and that. Watching the two girls enjoying something so simple made Bass smile. 

Looking towards Charlie they shared a long meaningful look, before she scooted closer and leaned up against him. Lifting his arm, Bass wrapped it around her shoulders, holding her tight. Her hair was dirty and disheveled, she was covered in mud and had lost her best friend, but she was still able to smile. Bass turned his head, pressing his lips against her temple. They’d have plenty of time when they got back to the states to explore this spark between them.

Besides, they had a lot to do between now and then. Once they reached the coast, they would check into the hostel their commander had reserved for them before heading to the US embassy to check on the status of Charlie’s passport. They’d also be checking into orphanages for the girls. It was a lot to accomplish in a short amount of time.

The trucks finally stopped in front of a shabby looking building surrounded by a bright pink fence. “What’s this?” Charlie asked from where she sat between the girls.

“Hostel,” Bass explained. “American Marines tend to draw attention. Better to lay low and blend in. Hot water is hot water. Right?”

“Hot Water?” Charlie breathed, looking back at the building with renewed interest.

“Come on,” Bass coaxed the little girls by wiggling his fingers. Cassie came to him first, holding out her arms to be picked up. He lifted the little girl up and set her on the ground by his feet. “Stay right there,” he said softly, bringing her hand up to hook onto a pocket. Once she had grabbed on he turned to take Rizzy who was eagerly waiting her turn, throwing her arms around his neck as he picked her up. Setting her on the ground, she instantly took Cassie’s free hand. By the time he turned to check on Charlie, she had scooted her way to the edge of the truck bed and hopped out.

“How are your feet?” he asked.

“Good. Airing them out by the fire really helped. That and all your clean socks,” she replied with a half smirk.

Bass nodded. “If they start hurting again tell me and we can find a doctor before we leave.”

Looking from him down to the girls Charlie frowned before giving him a nod and taking their hands.

Jeremy had already rang the small bell located outside the gate and eventually a small older woman shuffled out to let them in. She spoke to Jeremy in broken English as he explained who they were. With a nod, she invited them in.

The woman led them to a long room with six sets of bunk beds and turned to leave without a word. “Thank you,” Charlie called out faintly to the woman’s retreating back with a shrug. Smiling down at the girls she ushered them into the room, automatically going to the bunks in the very back of the room, furthest away from the door.

“Manners and Smarts,” Bass said, looked over at Jeremy with a harumph. Jeremy had been one of those that had given he and Miles shit over the years about the way they had co-optivly raised Charlie. Looks like they hadn’t done that bad of a job after all.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, used to the drama. “We need to get them all something else to wear, and all of us need a shower. Also, the Commander called the one state run orphanage here in the capital after we spoke earlier and they’re completely full. To the point that they even refused his generous donation to take them.”

Bass ran a hand over his face. “Fuck. So now what?’

“We have an appointment in two hours with a ‘private -run home’ for girls. What that means exactly, the commander wasn’t sure, but there aren’t any other options. You and Alec can take Charlie to see the place. Two of us will stay here with the girls and the others will head over to the Embassy to work on getting us the fuck out of here.”

Bass nodded. It was of good as a plan as any.

Vincent, who had been close enough to overhear their conversation, volunteered to take Scanlon out to pick up clothes for Charlie and the girls to tide them over.

“Get them something to eat?” Bass asked. “And a toy or something?” he added, thinking back to when Miles had arrived home with Charlie in tow. Jeremy smiled clapping him on the back and gave Vincent a nod.

“We’ll see what we can find,” Vincent promised.

“Thanks,” Bass replied distractedly, his gaze moving to where the girls had their heads together on the floor next to the last bunk. Curious he moved closer. He realized that she had found a piece of paper somewhere and had made the girls an origami finger game and couldn’t help but smile. Those things had littered their house when she was younger. Cassie and Rizzy were probably a bit young, but it was keeping them entertained as they tried to maneuver their fingers correctly.

“Who’s ready for a shower?” Alec asked the group.

Charlie whispered something to the girls who immediately jumped to their feet and raised their hands. Charlie smiled and got to her feet, setting the paper toy aside. Guiding them to the door, she stopped when Rizzy ran back towards Bass and tugged on his hand.

“Bass, come!” the little girl demanded.

“Not this time, sweetie,” Charlie replied. She was shocked when the usually happy girl stomped her foot with a frown.

“Bass, come!”

Kneeling down so he was on eye level with her, he said, “Go with, Charlie, sweetheart. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

“Bad men,” the little girl whispered, pointing towards the door as her eyes filled with tears.

Looking up at charlie he watched as her face went soft and she raised her eyes to meet his. “Okay, I’ll come,” he agreed.

“We’ll head out as well,” Vincent said, looking over at Scanlon and jerking his head towards the door.

“Be careful out there,” Jeremy called after them. “The Rebellion could make it’s way here any moment.”

“They’ll be back in a bit with clean clothes for all of you,” Bass explained as he, Charlie and the girls made their way down the hall to the showers.

“I’d be happy with a flour sack,” Charlie sighed, looking down at her clothes that were more dirt and sweat at this point.

Bass chuckled. “Not that you wouldn’t look good in anything, but I’m sure they’ll find something better than that.”

Stopping in her tracks, Charlie turned to face him. “Thank you, Bass.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stopping in her tracks, Charlie turned to face him. “Thank you, Bass.”

“For what?” he asked.

“For everything. From then to now,” she simply replied.

“You don’t have to thank me, Charlie. I’d happily do it a thousand times over.”

They stared at each other for until Cassie tugged impatiently on Bass fingers. Bass looked down at her with a chuckle. “Ready to get clean?”

The little girl skipped ahead with a shrug once she knew they were moving.

“They’re used to bathing in cold water and I can assure you there’s nothing exciting about a cold bath,” Charlie explained as they followed the girls into the women’s restroom.

Charlie checked to make sure it was empty, waving Bass the rest of the way in from where he waited just inside the door. “I’ll just take them to go potty first,” Charlie said, ushering Rizzy into one of the two stalls. Bass waited with Cassie, trading her for Rizzy when the five-year-old was done.

Once Charlie and Cassie emerged, Bass stood and pointed to the door. “I’ll just wait outside.”

“No!” Charlie and Cassie both cried out at the same time.

Bass held up his hands in surrender, looking towards Charlie. “How can I help?”

Sitting down on the bench that separated the toilets from the showers, Charlie slipped off her shoes and socks, tucking them under the sinks.

Bass eyed her peeling toe polish as she knelt down and began to undress Rizzy. He took the hint and helped Cassie out of her clothing as well, putting them all in a pile to be disposed of later. When the girls were undressed, Charlie stood up and slipped off her filthy pants.

Walking over to the shower stalls, she leaned in and turned on the water, listening to the pipes creak. She gave it a minute or two, keeping her eyes averted from Bass as he tried to keep his eyes averted from the black bikini panties that fit her snugly. Finally she stuck her hand in the stream of water and smiled.

Waving the girls over, Bass watched as they all piled into the open shower together. Charlie gave the girls a few minutes to play and splash in the water, getting used to the sensation before picking up the saddest piece of soap, off the ledge between the two showers, that Bass had ever seen. In any other circumstances, he wouldn’t have let her touch it. He watched as she worked up a later and then bent down to her knees as she transferred the suds to Cassie, showing her what to do as Charlie helped Rizzy.

Charlie made sure the girls and their hair was lathered and washed until they squeaked. Bass knew he was probably a bastard for not leaving the room, but he couldn’t take his eyes from Charlie’s body. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly a year, their schedules never quite syncing up to allow them to be in the same place at the same time. The best they’d managed were a few face time sessions.

However, those few conversations did no justice to the woman she had become.

Fuck.

When both girls were as clean as she could get them, Charlie looked at him with a frown. “I don’t suppose there are any towels we could use?”

“I’ll go see what I can scrounge up,” he replied, shooting up from his seat, thankful for the opportunity to hide his erection. 

“Thanks,” Charlie said, turning back to the girls as they continued playing in the water.

Opening the restroom door, Bass took a deep breath once he was in the hallway. Between the hot shower and the hot climate, he was dripping with sweat. “Jesus Christ,” he thought running a hand over his face. She deserved more than him fucking her in a bathroom stall with his men right outside the door.

Within a moment or two he had found a stack of small threadbare towels. Picking up two for Charlie and one for each of the girls he headed back to the restroom, knocking before he entered.

Turning off the water, she ushered the little girls towards him and taking one of the towels wrapped it around Rizzy. Setting the rest of the towels on one of the sinks, he took one and began to dry Cassie.

He’d seen Vincent and Scanlon return when he’d been in the hallway and knew they put the girls things on their bunks. When the girls were dry enough, he picked them both up at the same time causing them to giggle. “Guys are back. I’ll take these two and have Jeremy bring in your things.”

“Sounds good,” she replied, standing there in her sodden shirt and underwear, hair dripping onto the floor behind her.

Turning, he headed towards the door, refusing to look back.

* * *

The second Jeremy left, Charlie stripped out of her soggy clothes, hanging her bra up to drip dry and climbed back into the shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go.

Taking the old, nasty soap she scrubbed every inch of her body twice, crying the entire time, before finally dropping to the floor as her grief overtook her. She would give herself this moment and no more, she promised herself. Miles used to tell her that it was okay to be scared, but she had to push through it. So, whenever she felt afraid, she let herself be as afraid as she wanted to until the count of ten, but once she reached ten, she had to push back her fear and face it. So that’s what Charlie did, She counted to ten between her sobs and then pushing to her feet, squared her shoulders and rinsed her face. Turning the water off, she squeezed as much water as she could out of her hair and wrapped it in one of the towels Bass had provided.

Drying off, she went to inspect the clothes she was given. She could have cared less that they were over-sized and out of date. Beggars couldn’t be choosers. There were no undergarments so she took a few minutes washing her panties in the sink and wrung them out as best she could with her towel, slipping the damp undergarments on before pulling on the t-shirt and baggy cutoff sweatpants.

Walking back to their room, Charlie didn’t make eye contact with anyone as she walked towards the back of the room, slipping her shoes under the bed enjoying the flip flops that she had been given. The girls were curled up around each other on one bunk together, sleeping soundly.

Everyone had seen her red ringed eyes as she made her way through the bunk room and everyone had fallen quiet, catching Bass’ attention. Picking up the hairbrush lying on the bunk he had claimed, he made his way to her side holding it out to her. “They crashed as soon as they were dressed.”

Charlie nodded. “Makes sense."

“We should get going,” Bass said, turning his head towards her.

“Where?" Charlie asked, running the brush through her hair.

“To tour a private home for girls and then to the US Embassy.”

Looking up, she saw six men watching her very carefully. Dropping her hand, Charlie took a deep breath, setting the hairbrush on the bunk above the girls. “Vincent and Scanlon will stay here with the girls. Jeremy and Jason will head over to the embassy and meet us there. Alec’s coming with us. After were done at the embassy we’ll go shopping and find what we need to tide us over.”

“Okay,” Charlie whispered, turning her to face him.

“Hey,” Bass said, closing the distance between them as he lifted her chin with his thumb. “We’re not going anywhere until we’re sure the girls are safe. Okay?”

The best Charlie could do was nod, her eyes looking away from him. Looking over at Jeremy, who looked back thoughtfully, Bass took her hand and followed Alec out of the room.

* * *

Bass stared at the woman sitting behind the desk across from him. She had greeted them upon their arrival and immediately began the tour of her home. It was in a nicer part of the city and appeared to be clean and well kept, but something just didn’t feel right about the place. He was willing to admit that it might be Charlie's aversion to the place as soon as they’d stepped out of the taxi, but Bass didn’t think so. The woman, whose name had never been mentioned, was currently explaining how the girls went to school until they were twelve and then began learning how to care for a home.

While Charlie and Bass sat in the chairs in front of the desk listening, Alec stood near the door, propped up against the wall.

“Where are the older girls?” Charlie interrupted.

“Older?” The woman questioned.

“Yes, older. Where are those that are sixteen or seventeen?’

“Married,” the woman replied with a shrug.

Charlie’s fingernails dug into Bass' hand as she held his hand in hers. So far they’d let her take the lead on things, knowing this was personal.

“Married?” Alec asked straightening in his spot. “How do they meet men? Fall in love?”

The woman laughed. “No love. Duty.”

“Duty?” Bass chimed in.

“This home not cheap. Girls cannot stay here forever. Men pay well."

Charlie stared at the woman in horror, before looking to Bass. “Over my dead fucking body,” she hissed, jumping to her feet as she fled the room. Bass ran after her leaving Alec to tell the woman whatever he wanted.

Catching up to her outside, Bass spun her around and into his arms. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and locked her hands together around his waist as he smoothed her hair and swayed back and forth as they waited for Alec to appear. Thinking about either of the girls being bought by some pervert made him feel physically sick and he held Charlie tighter.

Thankfully, Alex appeared within moments and hailed a passing cab. As Alec climbed in on the street side, Bass helped Charlie in and climbed in behind her.

“American Embassy,” Alec instructed when the driver asked for their destination.

“I’m not leaving them there,” Charlie whispered into the angry silence.

"Fuck no your not," Bass agreed at the same time Alec said, "Oh, hell no."

OF course that didn’t solve their dilemma, Bass thought, not knowing what to say to Charlie to reassure her. His team wouldn’t be able to stay indefinitely. Now that their mission was officially done, they had to get back to North Carolina.

Arriving at the Embassy, they climbed out of the cab and Alec paid the driver before he drove off. The Embassy was an old building, surrounded by white gates. It didn’t look like much from the outside, but Bass knew looks could be deceiving as he stepped up to the gate and pushed the button to ring security.

He was concerned about Charlie as they stood there waiting. He’d always been able to read her pretty well, better than Miles even, but right now, she was locked up tighter than a drum. When the gate began to open, he took her by the hand. “They’ll be expecting us,” Alec reminded him as they walked through.

Charlie was still stunned at the revelation they’d had at the orphanage, which wasn’t really an orphanage at all. The visit had turned her stomach and strengthened her resolve to not leave the girls in this country. She’d do whatever it took to take them home with her. She felt bad about not warning Bass what she was going to do, but she couldn’t give him the chance to talk her out of it. She trusted him with her life, but this was so radical she was afraid he’d say something to make her chicken out.

They were led into a room where Jeremy and Jason were waiting for them. “What happened?” Jeremy demanded, seeing Charlie’s face.

“It was a shit show” Alec said, shaking his head.

“Explain,” Jason demanded.

Crossing her arms, Charlie moved across the room to look at photos on the wall, leaving Bass and Alec to explain.

“Charlotte Matheson?’ A woman said from a doorway on the other side of the room. All four of the men broke off their conversation to turn and look at her, causing the woman to take a step back in apprehension.

“That’s me,” Charlie said, getting the woman's attention.

“If you could come with me?”

Charlie nodded and headed for the doorway, Bass right on her heels.

“Just Ms. Matheson,” the employee said, impatiently.

Bass shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. “It’s my understanding that you’re just going to be verifying her identity before you reissue her passport. If anything confidential should arise I’ll happily step out of the room, but in the meantime, she doesn’t go anywhere without one of us,” he replied, pointing his thumb at the other three marines. “I’m sure you understand.”

Charlie bit back a smirk as the woman looked at her.

“Very well, “ the woman reluctantly agreed.

Charlie relaxed as Bass put his hand on the small of her back and they followed the woman into a small office with no windows.

They sat patiently in front of the woman’s desk as she shuffled through papers and asked basic questions about her identity and address back in the states. Fortunately, Bass and Miles commander had sent all the necessary paperwork and this was all just a formality.

As the woman finished up her paperwork and slid Charlie's new passport across the desk to her, Charlie took a deep breath. “I have a question.”

She felt Bass’ eyes on her as he turned to look at her, but Charlie kept her focus on the employee behind the desk.

“Of course,” the woman smiled.

Charlie supposed she was trying to look helpful, but she didn’t quite pull it off. “There were two little girls that were rescued along with me. I’d like to know what the process would be for me to adopt them and take them back to the states.”

The woman looked surprised. She sat back and looked at Charlie for a long moment and then turned to her computer, clicking a few keys to bring up the information she needed. “You would file an application with US Citizenship and Immigration services, which would include a home study among other things. You’ll need proof that you can provide for the children along with supporting documentation including proof of martial status and citizenship. Are you married?” the woman asked, turning back to Charlie.

Charlie stared back. She hadn’t anticipated that she would need to be married. “Does it matter?”

“Technically? No. But this a predominantly Christian nation and they tend to take a stricter stance on adoptions by outsiders.”

Providing for the children wouldn’t be a problem. Magically finding a husband was. Charlie breathed in and out as she processed this information, but before she could do or say anything, Bass reached over and took her hand in his. “She’s got a fiancé. Is that good enough?”

Charlie slowly turned to look at him.

The woman smiled at him, like she had just outfoxed an opponent. “Unfortunately, no.”

Digging his heels in, Bass simply shrugged and turned to Charlie. “Guess our timetable for getting married has just moved up, sweetheart.”

Charlie looked at him like he had just grown a second head while the woman behind the desk scoffed. “Am I supposed to believe that the two of you are engaged? That seems awfully convenient, don’t you think?”

The smile on Bass’ face disappeared in an instant and irritation replaced it. “I don’t care what you believe. I just rescued my fiancé from being murdered by rebel forces and if she wants to adopt those girls then we’re going to adopt those girls, and If it means moving our time table up, then so be it.”

Charlie had tears in her eyes when he finished and turned to look at her.

“We can preform legal ceremonies here at the embassy,” the woman offered. “And being married will certainly make things easier when it comes to the adoption red tape. But, you still have to fill out the application with USCIS and that takes time to get approved.”

Bass nodded. “I’ve got a friend of a friend who can expedite the paperwork,” he explained. “We can get this done today.”

The woman raised an eyebrow as she got to her feet. “I’m not sure it’s going to be as easy as you think it’ll be, but if you’ll wait here a moment, I’ll be right back with my co-worker who can marry you.”

As soon as she left the room, Bass got down on one knee in front of Charlie. “Charlie Matheson, will you marry me?”

“Bass, what the fuck are you doing?”

“You don’t want to leave those girls behind and neither do I. If this is what it takes, then I’m game. We’ll figure the rest out when we get home.”

Charlie shook her head. “You’re out of your mind, Bass.”

Bass stroked the hand that he held in his own. “I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, Charlotte Matheson. People have gotten married with a lot less than that.”

“I was eight-months old when you first laid eyes on me,” she protested.

“Do you trust me?” he finally asked.

“With my life,’ Charlie whispered, wiping a tear away as he looked up her as if she had just answered her own question. Charlie rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Sebastian Monroe.” 

Standing, Bass tugged her to her feet and pulled her into his arms.

“Do you really know someone who can help with the application?” Charlie asked softly, her hand curled around his neck.

“I do. We’ll have all the necessary paperwork within a couple of days if not sooner.”

Charlie nodded against his shoulder. “We can annul the marriage when we get back to the states if you want. I won’t force you to stay married to me.”

“And here I was just bragging to Jeremy about how smart you were,” Bass whispered near her ear. “There will be mandatory surprise home visits with the girls for a while, and there’s not enough room at Miles and Nora’s with the new baby. We’ll make this work, Charlie. I promise.”

“I hate you,” Charlie murmured against his neck, causing Bass to chuckle. In Charlie speak “I hate you,” meant “you’re right but I refuse to admit it.”

When the door opened, the female employee ushered in a harried looking man with his tie askew, followed by Jeremy, Alec and Jason. Charlie had to give her Uncle’s friends credit. Not one of them asked them what the fuck they thought they were doing. They just went with the flow, smiling as if they were happy to attend the impromptu wedding.

Assembling the small wedding party took a matter of moments and before she knew it, Charlie found herself taking part in quickest wedding vows she had ever witnessed. Faster even than Miles and Nora’s Vegas wedding.

“Do you Sebastian Monroe, take Charlotte Matheson, to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Bass answered as he looked into Charlie’s eyes, taking her breath away with the emotion she saw there.

“Do you Charlotte Matheson, take Sebastian Monroe, to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Charlie began to shake with emotion as the reality of the situation finally struck her. She was marrying Bass Monroe. The man she had idolized and worshiped since she was twelve years old. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine this would happen. “I do.”

“By the power vested in me by the United States Government, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

Charlie looked like a deer caught in headlights as Bass took her face in his hands and stared at her for a moment before lowering his lips to hers. At first he just brushed his lips against hers gently, but when a soft whimpered escaped her mouth, he kissed her again, running his tongue against her lips demanding entrance. Charlie complied, her lips parting as his tongue swept into her mouth. It only lasted a moment, perhaps even less before he pulled back.

Before Charlie could even think of anything to say, Jeremy was hugging her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as Alec and Jason congratulated Bass. The embassy employees got their attention and had them sign the proper paperwork making their marriage legal.

“We’ll make a copy for you to take with you,” the woman told them.

Thank you,” Bass nodded. “You should be receiving our adoption packet from the USCIS soon. I’ll write down the address where we're staying with the girls.”

“This is all highly unusual,” the woman protested weakly as Bass gave her an icy look. “Congratulations on your marriage. We’ll be in touch.”

Bass thanked her and they left the office, their hands clasped together. No one said a word until they’d exited the embassy and were standing on the sidewalk outside the gated building.

“What the fuck was that?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, you wanna let us in on what the hell just happened, because if I’m going to get my ass kicked by Miles Matheson, I’d like to know why,” Jeremy said with a frown.

“We got married,” Bass replied nonchalantly, causing Jeremy to curse under his breath.

“You’re not helping,” Charlie hissed, stepping in front of him to face Jeremy. He was the first person she had met in South Carolina and along with Bass and Miles had been most involved in her upbringing. “It’s my fault. I asked about adopting the girls and the lady said I had to be married and things just kind of snowballed from there,” Charlie explained, twisting her hands in front of her. “Don’t be mad, Uncle Jeremy,” Charlie pleaded with a frown, looking up at him sadly.

“Jesus Christ,” the man muttered, pulling her towards him. “Twenty-one years old and you’ve still got me wrapped around that finger. I don’t suppose either of you have a flipping clue what you’ve got yourselves into but as usual, Uncle Jeremy’s here to help smooth things over. What do you need?” he asked looking at Bass.

“I need Drexel. We need an Application submitted to the USCIS and fast tracked. Like yesterday. Out of all of us, I figured he’d be the one with the contacts. Tell him to use my address and last name for the girls. He’s got my permission to pull any paperwork necessary for both us, interview the neighbors, whatever.”

“Done. I’ll call him on the way back to the hostel,” Jeremy replied.

“Bass?” Charlie said, tugging at his hand.

“Yeah, babe?" Bass asked, without thought as he turned towards her. The look of total adoration on her face took his breath away.

“Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy and Neville went straight back to the hostel while Bass, Charlie and Alec made a few stops for food, toys and clothing for the girls since they’d most likely be here another few days. 

By the time they returned to the hostel, they were each carrying a suitcase full of necessities for Charlie and the girls. Bass had even managed to slip away long enough to purchase Charlie a simple gold wedding band that would make do until they got back to the states.

* * *

Walking into the large room they shared at the hostel, Scanlon and Vincent greeted them.

“Man, when you decide to do something, you don’t mess around do you,” Vincent grinned.

“Thanks,” Bass replied. “Everything okay here?”

“Neville wants to head back out to get Mia since we’re going to be here for a few more days, but other than that…”

Bass shook his head. “There won’t be enough time and the last thing we want is to stick around once the adoption is approved.”

“You’re really going through with it?” Scanlon asked with a frown. “The way I hear it you can’t even keep a hamster alive, much less a couple of kids.”

Bass winced at Charlie’s gasp.

“You did kill Roxy! I knew it!” she exclaimed poking her finger in his chest. “You’re an asshole Bass Monroe!” she declared, stomping away to check on the girls.

“You never told her?” Jeremy asked, coming over to stand with the three men.

“I would have gotten ‘the look’ Jeremy, and to this day I live my life trying not to get that look.”

Jeremy couldn’t help but snort as he glanced over to where Charlie was talking to the girls, showing them their new things.

“What look?” Vincent asked.

Jeremy clapped him on the back. “You’ll know it when you see it. I promise.” With another chuckle they separated and went about their business as Bass went to speak to Jason about retrieving Mia.

“Hey, Jason,” Bass said, sitting down on the bunk beside him.

“I’ll never forgive myself for not stopping her from going,” Jason whispered sorrowfully, not seeing the way Charlie’s head snapped up at the whispered confession. 

“It was you,” Charlie proclaimed softly, interrupting their conversation as she focused on the angry planes of Jason's face.

“It was him, what?” Bass asked as Charlie dropped to her knees in front of the young man that wasn’t much older than she was.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek, “I’m so, so, sorry.” 

Bass watched as the younger man gripped his wife’s wrist, before the anger on his face fell away, to be replaced with anguish. Letting himself be tugged forward, his forehead came to rest upon her shoulder as she ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

Bass watched for a moment, the pieces finally fitting together in his head. Nora and Miles had told him about Mia spending a week with a local soldier the last time they were home while Charlie had been in Chicago visiting her parents. Jason had joined their team not long after. 

After a few minutes, Jason straightened and with a simple nod towards his wife, stood and made his way outside.

Hearing Charlie sniffle, Bass moved to help her up off the floor and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s more than just a mission to him,” she whispered.

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that,” Bass replied softly, guiding her back to the girls.

* * *

It was late, and the hostel was quiet when Charlie began to scream and thrash in her bunk, the sleeping soldiers rolling out of their beds at the ready, accessing the risk. 

They stand down when they realize it’s nothing more than a nightmare and as Bass grabs Charlie’s wrists, attempting to calm her, the rest return to their beds.

Jeremy takes a moment to cover up the sleeping girls in the bunk beside him before laying back down in his own. 

Charlie's awake now and he can hear Bass crawling into the bunk with her, wrapping her up in his arms and rocking her much as he did when she was a child and dreamed of being laid in the earth next to her brother. Jeremy supposes that this experience was every bit as traumatic as the loss of her brother and can’t fault her for wanting to find solace in the familiar. That familiar now being her husband. He wonders if Miles, Nora and Maggie will understand what happened here. If they’ll see that need that he sees in each of them. That need that’s suddenly been quenched. 

Rolling over, he closed his eyes, giving them the only privacy he could. 

Across the room, even though it was stuffy, Bass pulled the thin blanket on the bed up over he and Charlie as he tucked her in against his chest, slowly rocking her as her terrified screams wound down to whimpers that she buried in his neck as her nightmare fell away. 

When she finally stopped shaking and the room had quieted down, Charlie sucked in a shaky breath, taking the washcloth that he handed her to wipe her face and then blow her nose.

“Better?” he asked softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Charlie nodded with a sigh. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It happens to all of us. Don’t worry about.”

Charlie shook her head, laying her head against him tiredly. 

“That’s not what I’m sorry about.”

Bass pressed a kiss against her forehead. “I have something for you,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the gold band holding it up for her to see. 

When she pulled back to look into his eyes, Bass smiled. “I’m not sorry at all,” he whispered, sliding the ring onto her finger where it lay against his chest. “It’s only temporary,” he said, watching her face fall. “I plan on getting you something that won’t turn your finger green as soon as we get home.”

When the words that he was saying sunk in, Charlie snorted, pressing her forehead against his chin for a moment before pulling back once again. Cupping her cheek, Bass lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers softly, over and over again, until finally pulling away and settling the two of them on the small bed to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day they stayed confined to the hostel, letting the girls play on the small patio in the back. By the time dinner rolled around sounds of gunfire had begun to reach them, causing Charlie’s anxiety to skyrocket as they lay down to sleep. 

She spent hours tossing and turning before Bass crossed the space between their beds and lay down in hers, pulling her up against him. “Maybe now you can sleep,” he muttered against the top of her head.

She hadn’t, but she stayed still as he stroked her hair with his hand.

By late afternoon of the following day, Bass and Jeremy had decided to head back to the Embassy. They hadn’t heard anything about the adoption papers but the gunfire had been growing steadily closer and no one wanted to be cut off.

They set out in groups of three and slowly but surely made their way back to the well-fortified embassy. Once they obtained permission to enter, Charlie and Bass were ushered into a room by themselves.

“Any word on the adoption?” Bass asked as the same woman from yesterday joined them.

“Actually, yes,” The woman replied. “We got the approval today. All that’s left is to have a government official sign off.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Charlie asked.

“As you can understand everyone’s on edge with the skirmishes going on. I’m not sure I can get anyone to come out here or if they’ll even want to over something as trivial as an adoption.”

"Trivial?" Charlie asked, looking like someone had just slapped her.

“It probably wouldn’t be a good thing if the rebels found out that six American Marines were holed up in the American Embassy would it?” Bass asked with a tilt of his head as he propped his hand on the woman's desk and leaned forward. “I mean, if I were a rebel, I’d want to take out the most dangerous marks first, so I could get on with my war.”

Charlie watched the woman’s mouth purse. “Of course. Let me make a few phone calls and see what I can do so you can be on your way.”

“Thank you,” Bass replied with a lift of his brow, as the woman slipped out of the room.

“Bass –“ Charlie chided only to be cut off.

“I wasn’t lying. We weren’t exactly inconspicuous wandering about the shops yesterday.”

Charlie gave a half shrug unable to deny it.

The female employee returned a few minutes later with the girls in tow. “Someone will be here in about five minutes.”

When the man arrived, he looked the small family over with a muted harumph, before taking a seat behind the desk. He made his way through the adoption packet with agonizing slowness, occasionally glancing up to observe them, before scratching down a few lines of commentary.

Twenty minutes later, he signed the last piece of paper with a flourish and handed the papers to the female employee before leaving the room without a word.

Charlie and Bass looked at each other in confusion. “What just happened?” Charlie asked the woman as she helped Cassie off of her lap and onto her feet as she stood.

“The papers have been signed and their passports are printing. All that’s left is the fee to be paid.”

Grinning so big her dimples popped out, Charlie turned and threw her arms around Bass’ neck. “Thank you,” she whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips before letting go of her and picking up Rizzy, pressing a noisy kiss to her cheek as Charlie showered Cassie with love. “Let’s go tell the guys.”

Charlie nodded with a smile and they left the small room to join their friends who were smiling just as big. “Vincent’s already gone to take care of the admin stuff,” Jeremy told Bass as he clapped him on the back. 

“Thanks. What about an ETA for extraction?”

“Twenty-two hundred, with a bit of a change.” Jeremy replied. “We’re catching a ride with a group of Australians to Sydney and then we’ll catch a military bird back to Lejeune.”

Bass smiled at his friend with a nod and wrapped his arm around Charlie’s shoulders.

* * *

Bass and Charlie both let out a sigh of relief when their plane touched down in South Carolina. They’d been traveling for almost two days, jumping from Military bird to Military bird making their way home.

Jeremy and Vincent were holding the sleeping girls and waved their parent off when they offered to take them. “Let them sleep a few more minutes,” Jeremy had insisted. 

Once they left the plane, Bass and the team would have to be debriefed and Charlie would need to take the girls to get their military ID’s. After that they would need to see Miles and Nora before finally going home.

“Hey,” Bass said before they began to disembark.

“Yeah?” Charlie asked, lifting her face to look at him, gasping slightly in surprise when he ducked his head to kiss her. “Welcome home, Mrs. Monroe,” he said against her mouth as he broke the kiss.

Charlie smiled, reaching up to smooth her hand across his jaw. 

They made their way out of the back of the plane and across the tarmac towards the nearby hanger. As they got closer, Bass could see the tall, dark-haired man standing next to the commander. With a grin, Bass took Charlie’s suitcase. 

“Go on,” he said, tilting his head towards the hanger.

Charlie nodded and took off running across the tarmac straight into her uncle’s arms. 

“Charlie,” Miles breathed, holding her close, cupping the back of her head as she began to cry. “It’s not your fault,” he whispered, murmuring nonsense into her ear as he comforted her. 

Once she had calmed, Miles handed her over to Commander Ramsey, who was standing right next to him.

“You, on the other hand,” Miles ground out, stalking towards his best friend. “You just couldn’t leave her alone, could you?” he asked, punching Bass in the jaw.

“I haven’t touched her, Miles!” Bass yelled back as the rest of their men made a ring around them, including Charlie who looked up at Ramsey. 

“Jeremy rat us out?”

“Yup,” the commander replied as the two men tussled about, not really hurting each other, just fussing as brothers do.

Charlie sighed. “Did he at least tell him why?”

“Oh, yeah. Said it didn’t matter. He was gonna kick his ass regardless.”

“And you’re going to let them?”

“Oh, let him get a couple of licks in, he is your Uncle after all.”

Charlie shook her head in disgust, pulling away from the commander as she marched into the impromptu ring, causing her uncle to pull his punch. “Is anyone going to tell me if I have a brother or sister and how they’re doing?” She demanded.

“Oh, fuck!” Alec blurted out.

Charlie watched as Miles deflated in front of her. 

“Charlie...I never…How did…” he trailed off. 

Charlie shrugged. “Dad told me.”

“Oh,” Miles huffed, putting his hands on his hips as he looked at Bass over her head. 

“Well?” Charlie asked. 

“It’s a boy. He’s going to be in NICU for a while, but he should be fine.”

“A brother!”Charlie exclaimed, burying herself in his arms again. 

Clearing his throat, Bass stepped forward with Rizzy in his arms and Cassie beside him. “Here, Grandpa,” he said, handing the little girl over. “Do you have time to take them all over to HR?”

Miles grumbled, eyeing the little girl in his arms.

“Go on,” Charlie said with a smile, patting Bass chest. “I know my way around Base if he can’t. We’ll catch up at the hospital.”

“Are you sure?” Bass asked, watching her closely.

“Uh huh. Besides, the housewives are going to have all kinds of questions after that juicy bomb I just dropped,” she said, looking over at the group of Marine’s talking softly between themselves as they watched the three of them with speculative eyes.

“Hey, that was just as much a surprise to me as it was them.”

“I figured. You would have never been able to keep it from me otherwise.”

“That’s because every time you batted your eyelashes, he crumbled,” Miles said, butting back into the conversation. 

“We’ll see you later,” Charlie said, waving Bass away, giggling when he grabbed her by the face and kissed before letting go and kissing the cheeks of the girls.

“See you soon,” he called out as he walked backwards towards his team.

Charlie shook her head with a smile as she turned her head to her uncle. “Ready to go?”

"You realize we'll never get rid of him now."

Charlie laughed, taking her daughter and putting her in the car. "Like you'd ever want to get rid of him," she replied with a sly smile.

* * *

After being issued three brand new ID cards listing their last name as Monroe, Miles drove the girls over to the hospital.

Charlie drug her feet outside Nora’s hospital room, fussing over the girls until Miles lifted her to her feet and grabbed hold of her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “No one blames you, Charlie, especially not Nora.” He watched a tear roll down her face as she turned her head away. 

“It should have been me, Uncle Miles,” she whispered.

“Don’t you say that!” Miles hissed grasping her shoulders and shaking before pulling her into his arms. “Don’t you ever say that!” 

“I just can’t believe she’s gone,” Charlie sobbed against his chest. “It’s not fair that she’s gone and I get to have all this.”

“Life isn’t fair, Charlie. You know that better than anyone,” Miles replied as he ran a hand up and down her back in comfort, looking down as a tiny hand tugged on his pants. 

“Why mama cry?” 

“What? What did you say, Cassie?” Charlie asked, pulling away from her uncle and dropping down to a crouch next to the girl. 

The little girl shrugged. “You cry. Cassie and Rizzy no like you cry.”

Charlie stroked the little girls cheek. “You called me mama,”

Cassie nodded. “Daddy say you parents now. Take care of me and Rizzy. You mama. Him daddy.”

A little bubble of sound escaped Charlie’s throat as she pulled the girls into her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Strapping the girls into the back of Bass’s Range Rover after leaving the hospital, Charlie made a mental note to send Bass out for car seats before they went anywhere else and sunk back into the seat, mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted.

“A good night's sleep will help,” Bass commented as they drove from the base hospital to his home.

Charlie rolled her head towards him with a smile. “A real bed will be nice,” she replied with her eyes closed.

“I’ve been told by multiple sources that my bed is very nice,” he grinned.

Charlie made a face. “That’s gross. Remind me to put new bedding on the endless list of things to do.”

Bass snorted. “Maggie’s been to the house with a squadron of wives. It’s my understanding there’s fresh bedding, a full refrigerator and the spare bedrooms have been cleared out and turned into proper bedrooms.”

“The woman is a saint,” Charlie yawned.

“She’d have to be living with Jeremy.”

Charlie swatted at him good-naturedly as he pulled into the drive of his sprawling ranch, waiting patiently as the garage door rose.

“Welcome home, girls,” Bass called out from where he sat in the driver's seat.

“Home?” Cassie asked.

Bass nodded as he pulled into the garage. “This is where the four of us live now.”

Putting the car into park and killing the engine, Bass and Charlie climbed out of the vehicle and got the girls out of the car, leading them over to the door that went into the house.

Stepping over the threshold, Charlie took a moment to simply breathe in the air. The house had a fresh clean smell to it, but underneath was the scent of her childhood. Gun oil, dirt, whiskey and just the faintest whiff of  cigar.

“You okay?” Bass asked, placing a hand gently on the small of her back.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Just got lost in some memories.”

“It’s only overwhelming if you let it be.”

“Who made you so smart?’ she asked.

Bass simply grinned and squeezed her hand. “Let's go see their rooms.”

The first room they came to had been painted a light lavender color. There was a twin bed in the corner, covered with a pretty floral comforter. A matching bookcase filled with assorted books, board games and toys completed the room. The next room, closest to the master, was nearly identical, only decorated in pastel pink. 

“We should probably put Rizzy in here,” Charlie commented, looking towards Bass. 

“Whatever you want,” he replied as they watched the girls tentatively explore their new rooms. “Why don’t we figure out what to make for dinner.”

Heading back to the kitchen, they set the girls at the bar and as Bass fixed them something to drink, Charlie rooted around in the fridge until she emerged with cheese sticks and grapes to tide them over.

“Why don’t we play it safe tonight and have chicken and rice with some diced veggies. That should be bland enough for right now,” Charlie suggested.

“Okay, I can get started on that if you have something you need to do.”

“Unpacking and laundry,” Charlie smiled, making her way over to the suitcases. “Send the girls to me when they’re done.”

“Copy that,” Bass replied, watching her disappear down the hall.

* * *

Every day that followed was busy from the time the sun came up until it went down. They had taken the girls to the doctor, enrolled Cassie in Kindergarten and Rizzy in pre-school. They’d been shopping, acquiring all the girls a new wardrobe, to the park, library and made several visits to the hospital to see Miles and Nora’s baby boy, M.J. 

They’d also managed to get all of Charlie’s things moved over from Miles, not that she had a lot. She had no furniture of her own and most of her things were high school mementos that she had outgrown. Bass had given her carte-blanche to make whatever changes to the house that she wanted and that they would need to make it more kid friendly, including a swing set in the backyard that had taken the team an entire day to set up.

Bass had also found time to purchase Charlie a replacement wedding ring. He hadn’t given it to her yet, waiting for the perfect moment to surprise her. 

However, as it turns out, becoming instant parents with no preparation leaves little time to talk about your own relationship. Bass’ greatest fear was that they would fall back into the familial relationship they’d always had. Not that it was a bad thing, but he wanted more, and he was pretty sure Charlie wanted more as well. 

Now, though, Charlie was so tired in the evenings, she fell asleep on the couch almost as soon as the girls were down. Bass had carried her to bed more often than not and this wasn’t something that he wanted to shove at her in the middle of the daily chaos. He wanted her to know that this was important to him. That she was important.

* * *

After a few weeks, things had become to calm down as they got the girls into a routine and in those few minutes between brushing their teeth and passing out in their bed, there had been some making out and heavy petting. He would have been frustrated if he wasn’t tired as well, and the girls weren’t doing so well. They were like little sponges sucking up everything they were exposed to. They had acclimated quickly to their new lives and there was joy in the chaos. Most especially the knowledge that there was someone waiting for him to come home at the end of the day instead of nothing more than take out and a cold beer.

* * *

On this particular Saturday morning, Bass and Charlie were discussing their plans for the day when a knock at the door interrupted them.

“I’ll get it,” Bass said, setting his coffee cup down on bar, tousling Cassie’s hair on the way by. Opening the door, he blinked in surprise at Jeremy and Maggie. “What are you two doing here?”

“We’re kidnapping your girls. Elliott and Callum have been dying to have a sleepover,” Maggie explained with a smile slipping past him as she headed towards the kitchen.

“And this is for you,” Jeremy said, holding out an envelope. “A wedding gift from all the guys. You two haven’t had a day to yourselves since we’ve been back. Considered it a delayed honeymoon.”

Taking the envelope, Bass opened it and discovered an index card with an address and a house key. Bass wasn’t sure what to say. He was completely surprised and touched by the gesture. He wanted to immediately agree, but he wasn’t sure how Charlie would feel leaving the girls. “We were just discussing our plans for the day,” Bass replied, closing the door as Jeremy stepped in. They could already hear the girls chattering excitedly at Maggie’s appearance.

When they entered the kitchen, Charlie was hugging Maggie as the girls danced around their feet. Looking up, Charlie smiled at them. “I’ll pack for all of us,” she said with a smile, brushing his hand on her way to the bedrooms.

Bass snorted. “And here I thought I was going to have to twist her arm.”

* * *

Eight hours later, Charlie sat on the deck of their beach rental and sighed in contentment. The entire day had been peaceful, relaxing and fun. It had been a long time since she and Bass had just hung out together. She loved being a mother to Cassie and Rizzy, but it unfortunately hadn’t left a lot of time for her to concentrate on her relationship with Bass. They were already comfortable with each other, that certainly wasn’t a problem, they just hadn’t had a chance to talk about them and what they wanted.

Arriving at the beach house, they changed into their suits and went swimming, playing in the water for over an hour before spreading their towels on the sand and just talking.

By the time they headed inside for a shower and dinner they had missed a half dozen photos of Cassie and Rizzy looking like they were having the time of their lives.

When Bass volunteered to cook, she’d sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine as she kept him company. They’d eaten and were now watching the sunset.

“Come here,” Bass said, holding out his hand.

Setting her wine glass down, Charlie stood and took the two steps to reach him, letting him pull her down sideways onto his lap. Getting comfortable, Charlie laid her head against his shoulder as her hand came up to brush along the scruff on his jaw.

Bass smiled, but didn’t stop her or say anything as his hand moved up and down her thigh in a gentle caress, coaxing a moan from her mouth as she relaxed in his arms, taking in the moment as the sun sank below the horizon and waves lapped against the shoreline.

Once the sun went down, the light from the house was the only thing illuminating the back deck creating a cozy and intimate environment.

“I’m happy,” Bass said out of the blue, startling Charlie.

Picking up her head, she pulled back to look at him.

“I know asking you to marry me was impulsive, crazy even, but it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Charlie. You are everything I knew you would be and more. I never knew how much I wanted to be a father or have a family until I saw you again. Having you in my life once again has made everything perfect.” Reaching out with a hand, he stroked her cheek. “I told you when I gave you that ring, that I’d replace it with something better,” he continued, holding a ring up between his fingers.

Charlie could barely see it in the low light, but what she could see was beautiful. A large, princess cut diamond sat in the center of the ring, with a smaller diamond on each side. It looked expensive as fuck and was absolutely beautiful.

“I wanted to get something that signified our family right now and thought this worked nicely. The center stone for us and one for each of the girls. If you don’t like it, I can take it back and get you something else,” Bass said apprehensively when she didn’t respond.

Reaching out to grab his wrist, Charlie turned to face him, “it’s the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen,” she whispered.

“It’s not nearly as beautiful as you.”

Reaching for the simple gold band Bass had originally given her, Charlie moved it to her right hand and held out her left.

Smiling tenderly, Bass wrapped his hand around hers and slowly slid the ring down her finger, kissing it gently when it hit her knuckle.

“What about you?” she asked, looking from her finger back to him, “Will you wear one, too?”

Smiling sheepishly, Bass reached into his pocket, pulling out a wide black band, holding it out for her inspection. Charlie picked it up to examine it.

“It’s black titanium. It needed to be tough with as much abuse as I’ll put it through. I also wanted something easy to see so that everyone knows that I’m taken too.”

The tears that Charlie had managed to keep at bay overflowed as she reached for the ring and slipped it on his finger as he’d done with her. Leaning forward, Bass rested his forehead against hers until she pulled back, cupping his face with her hands. 

“I want you, Bass.”

She felt his breathing quicken and the next thing she knew, he stood up with her in his arms and headed for the door. 

“What are you doing?” she giggled.

“I’m carrying you across the threshold,” he growled, bouncing her in his arms as he turned her, letting her open the door before easily carrying her through. He didn’t put her down in the living room, though, going straight for the bedroom and carried her to the bed. He leaned over and put her down on it, then rested his palms on the mattress on either side of her. 

“If I make love to you, there’s no going back,” Bass warned.

“I don’t want to go back,” Charlie assured him. “I don’t want an annulment or a divorce. You, Bass Monroe, are an amazing father and a wonderful husband. Every day that passes I fall more and more in love with you and it scares the hell out of me. I can’t wait to see what our future holds.” 

Pulling her up further on the bed, Bass rolled over so that she was lying on top of him, his erection pressing between her thighs. 

Sitting up, Charlie pulled her shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor next to the bed. 

A mixture of humor and lust crossed Bass’ face before he sat up with her still on his lap and buried his face between her boobs. His breath was hot against her skin and his beard raked against her tender skin. “Beautiful,” he murmured, popping the clasp of her bra and pulling it off. He was sucking on a nipple as if his life depended on it before  her clothing hit the floor. 

Charlie cried out in delight, her head falling back as she wound her fingers through his curls. His hand moved to hold her tit to his mouth as he suckled, his free hand pinching and playing with the other. 

Charlie couldn’t hold herself still, rubbing against the erection she could easily feel under her ass. “Bass, God,” she breathed as she writhed against him. 

He didn’t respond, simply moved to the other nipple, sucking it into his mouth , nipping and licking at her ravenously. 

Goosebumps broke out upon Charlie’s arms and she desperately wanted to feel his skin against hers. She reached for the hem of his shirt, but he wasn’t cooperating. 

“Bass,” she whined, as her hands caressed his naked chest under his shirt. His nipples were hard like hers and she roughly pinched them wanting him to be just as desperate as she was. That did the trick. He pulled away from her and his shirt was gone in seconds, Moments later, her shorts were also unfastened. 

“Off,” he ordered, in a low, hoarse voice that excited her. 

Quickly climbing off him, she stood next to the bed, losing the rest of her clothes as he kicked off his jeans and boxers and was on his back once more. Charlie couldn’t take her eyes off his erection. It was as beautiful as it was intimidating, unsure if she'd be able to take him comfortably. Licking her lips, she reached for his wallet lying on the bedside table, opening it to pull out the condom she knew he kept there. 

“Come here,” Bass said even as he reached for her. Charlie threw a leg over his hips again, feeling much more exposed this time. 

She could feel his thumbs caressing the creases where her legs met her lips and when he didn’t immediately make any sexual moves, she gradually relaxed. 

“Let me love you, Charlie. I promise I won’t ever hurt you.” 

“I know,” she whispered.

Bass moved one of his hands between her legs and slowly began to caress her clit. Her legs were spread over him and she was completely open to him, but he didn’t thrust his fingers inside of her. Simply took his time, playing and teasing and preparing. 

It didn’t take long before Charlie was moving her hips in time with his fingers seeking more. 

Bass groaned but didn’t thrust his hips, only moving his thumb harder and faster against her clit. His other hand grasped one of her breasts, pinching the nipple as she writhed against him. 

“That’s it,” Bass murmured. “Just like that.”

Without thought, Charlie, lifted up and grabbing his shoulder moved her free hand to her clit. 

“Fuck me, that’s hot,” Bass breathed as he moved his hand out of her way, only to slip one inside her, coaxing out a loud groan from between her lips as she flew over the edge. 

“Charlie, please,” Bass begged, holding his cock in one hand and the opened condom in the other. 

Taking the condom from him, Charlie slipped it over the tip of his cock, rolling it down to the base, before lifting back up and sinking down onto him. They both groaned as he eased into her hot, wet core. Bass held himself still as Charlie adjusted to his girth. Looking down, Charlie couldn’t see where he ended and she began. 

“Goddamn, that’s sexy,” Bass growled. 

Looking up, Charlie realized he was looking at the same thing she was. Flexing her inner muscles he groaned, his hands on her tightening. When his eyes flew to hers, Charlie stilled at the love she saw in his gaze. 

“Fuck me, Charlie.”

Lifting up on her knees Charlie swiveled her hips and lowered herself once more. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” Bass encouraged her. 

She did it again, over and over, but soon it wasn’t enough. “Help me,” she whispered. 

His hands, which had been playing with her nipples, immediately went to her hips and gripped hard. Without looking like he was exerting any energy whatsoever, Bass lifted her off his cock, then slammed her back down much harder than she would have ever thought would feel good, but it did. Then he did it again. And again. The wet noises coming from between their thighs were loud, but sexy as hell. 

Reaching between them, Charlie began flicking her clit once more. “That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Bass groaned as he felt her muscles contract around his dick. She froze hovering above him, but Bass didn’t stop, fucking her as her body shook and tightened around him. Bass grabbed her hips, forcing her down on top of him, hard. Buried inside of her as far as he could get, Charlie swore she felt his cock throbbing. 

“Jesus Christ, Charlie, your squeezing my cock so fucking hard...I’m gonna come,” he panted, before a growl escaped his throat and he grasped her shoulders, pressing her hips down as he grunted and growled through his orgasm. 

Collapsing against him, Charlie heaved a breath as their bodies remained connected. When their heart rates finally slowed and Bass’s cock had softened and slipped out of her, he set her aside gently, removing the condom and padded into the bathroom tossing it into the trash. 

Returning to the bed, he found her wrapped up in the bedding and crawled in beside her, pulling her close. “Sleep now,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple as she wrapped an arm around his waist, nestling into his side. She was dead to the world in moments, wrapped up in the arms of the man she had loved longer than she remembered.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, the girls got more adventurous in their food choices and Rizzy had a sweet tooth to beat all. Bass wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d bribed her more than once with chocolate, while Cassie had discovered Cereal. It didn’t matter what kind, that was what she wanted for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Charlie had started taking classes at the local community college in the mornings while the girls were at school. Life was hectic, but they were enjoying it. Today, however, they were having a celebration because M.J. was coming home from the hospital. They had been at the Matheson house all morning with Maggie and Jeremy and their brood, cleaning and getting everything set up for a backyard bar b q. 

“Can we swim?” Cassie had asked before they left the house knowing that Nora and Miles had a pool. 

“Maybe,” Charlie had replied. “Make sure you take your suits.” 

With excited shrieks they ran back down the hall to their rooms. 

Once the guest of honor arrived and baby M.J. was tucked into his crib the grill was fired up and the girls were happily swimming with Maggie’s boys. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Nora had said coming up behind her and squeezing. “She would love seeing all the kids.”

Charlie nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she pressed her head against Nora’s. “I miss her.”

“Me too,” Nora whispered, kissing her cheek before wandering off to find her husband. 

The sun was beginning to set and it was getting late when phones all around the backyard began pinging and dinging. 

The girls were initially frightened by the noise, running to Charlie, who wrapped towels around them, assuring them that everything was fine, but Daddy, Grandpa and their Uncles had to go to work now. 

Suddenly Bass was in front of them, placing his hands on either side of her head, tilting her face up to his. “I got this,” she assured him.

“On the plus side, the girls should go right to sleep for you,” he replied with a smile. “I’ll let you know as soon as I know.”

Charlie nodded, kissing him softly before he dropped down on one knee to talk to the girls. “Be good for your mother, okay?” 

Both girls nodded, hugging his neck. “Alright, go change and gather up all your things, it’s time to go,” he instructed them getting back to his feet, both girls racing into the house. 

“You’re going to do great,” Bass assured her as they watched the girls go. 

Charlie nodded letting her fingers tangle with his. “Come back to us.” 

“I will always come home to you Charlotte,” Bass whispered. “I love you. So much you’ll never know.”

Charlie nodded. “I know. I love you just as much.”

“Here are the keys, I’ll ride with Miles.” He kissed her once more, then brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek and turned to head inside. Jeremy was right behind, bussing her cheek on the way by. Turning, she saw Miles headed towards her. He didn’t say anything, simply pulled her into his arms and held her tightly before kissing the top of her head. “Love you, kid.” 

“Love you too, Daddy,” she whispered as he let go of her. 

With a sigh, she turned and began helping Maggie clean up the backyard.

* * *

The girls were asleep as soon as they hit the road and Charlie started making mental checklists in her head. Tonight, baths, and then maybe a movie and then story time. Tomorrow, they’d check in on Nora and then maybe go to the zoo. Then come Monday it was back to their normal routines of school and the chaos of their life. She had this, she thought with a sigh, already missing her husband.

* * *

The week went by uneventfully as she and the girls learned to function without Bass. The mornings were hardest as she and the girls missed not getting their morning nuzzles from Daddy. Charlie tried, but she knew it just wasn’t the same and there were more than a few tears shed the first few mornings.

However, by the time Friday rolled around, Charlie was considering calling Maggie and asking If she and the boys could come over. She never had a chance to call though, as her phone rang just as they were finishing up dinner that night. Picking up her phone, a picture of Bass and the girls popped up on her phone. 

“Bass?” she answered breathlessly.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he replied tiredly.

“Are you okay?” she asked, suddenly worried.

“I’m good babe. How are the girls.”

“They’re good. Missing you.”

She could hear him smile through the phone. “I miss them too. I need you to do something for me, Charlie.”

“Anything.”

“I need you to get the girl’s and go to Nora’s.”

“Nora’s? Why? Oh my god, did something happen to Miles?”

“No! no, nothing happened to Miles, Charlie. I just need you to do this for me.”

“Okay, okay, yeah. We’re just finishing up with dinner. I’ll get the girls ready and we’ll be over there in a few minutes. Should I call you when I get there?”

“No. just go on in the house. I love you, Charlotte.”

“I love you, too.”

“Talk to you soon.”

“Bye,” Charlie murmured, hanging up the phone with a frown.

* * *

Pulling up in front of Miles and Nora’s, Charlie stared in confusion at the cars parked on the street and in the drive. 

They all belonged to the team, but Bass didn’t say anything about being back. 

Jesus. 

Something must have happened.

If not to Miles then to one of the other guys. Getting the girls out of their car seats, Charlie hurried them across the yard and up the porch, not bothering to ring the bell, nearly in a panic as she rushed through the door calling for her father. 

What she saw had her dropping her bag and hands flying to her face as a sob bubbled up from her chest. 

“Mia?”

“Hey girl,” Mia replied tearfully, rushing forward from where she stood next to Jason. 

Wrapping their arms around each other, the girls fell to the floor in a heap, laughing and crying and talking at the same time. 

There was barely a dry eye in the room as everyone watched their reunion.

* * *

Tucking the girls into bed that night, Charlie turned off the overhead light and stood by the door, watching them for several minutes before moving on to her own room, meeting her towel clad husband by the end of the bed. Holding his arms out, Bass pulled her close with a sigh as she rested her head against his chest. 

“Thank you,” Charlie whispered. 

“For what?” Bass asked in confusion. 

“For saving me. For saving the girls. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

“I will always be your shelter,” Bass promised, looking into her eyes. “I have never been as blessed and as happy as I am right now and that’s because of you, Charlie. I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Bass,” Charlie smiled, reaching up to pull his head down to hers as she pulled the towel away from his waist. 

With a chuckle, Bass pressed his lips against hers before sweeping her into his arms and tossing her onto the bed.

“You’re overdressed,” he growled, fisting his cock. 

Pulling off her shirt, she raised her brow with a tilt of her head. 

“Shut the door already, Bass.”

“Yes, ma’am” he grinned.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long. it ended up longer than I anticipated.


End file.
